


Make My Wish Come True

by heyitscmei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sheith Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: Unpacking is a pain, but he gets this. He gets Shiro calling him 'Baby' and a room for them to share in the apartment they both moved into together. He gets Shiro waking him up in the mornings and he gets slightly burnt toast and misshapen eggs for breakfast. Maybe it’s the effect of the holidays, but he feels like he’s just been given the greatest gift.Or, the one where Shiro and Keith move in together and gear up for the holidays.





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!  
> Here is my gift for the sheith secret santa for Tay! (Taydrawrs)  
> im super suuuper sorry i couldnt have this up in time for Christmas, but i hope you like it!

Keith stares at the mess of boxes around him and regrets all the life decisions that led him to this moment.

Well.

Not all of them, he supposes, placing the picture of him and Shiro on the nightstand.

Still, living out of the boxes had seemed like a good idea when they’d first moved in. They’d figured that they’d eventually get around to unpacking everything properly some other time.

Apparently, that “other time” was now.

He’s still sifting through boxes when the faint sound of Shiro’s voice down the hall floats in. Shiro’s singing is always a delight, not because he’s particularly good at it, but he’s so enthusiastic it’s infectious. And Shiro knows how to laugh at himself.

From the bits and pieces of the singing Keith can hear, he discerns that Shiro’s making his way down the list of all the obnoxious—“classic, Keith, they’re _classic_ ”—Christmas carols. He seems to forget what happens to Frosty the Snowman after the first verse though, stalling before starting up a completely different song. It makes Keith snort as he rifles through their belongings.

“Babe?” Shiro calls, cutting off mid-song. A shame since he’d just gotten to Keith’s favourite and Keith will admit that he was listening more than he was unpacking. Keith wanders out of their bedroom— _their_ bedroom—feeling just a bit giddy over the whole situation. Unpacking is a pain, but he _gets_ this. He gets Shiro calling him 'Baby' and a room for them to share in the apartment they both moved into together. He gets Shiro waking him up in the mornings and he gets slightly burnt toast and misshapen eggs for breakfast. Maybe it’s the effect of the holidays, but he feels like he’s just been given the greatest gift. All they really have left to do is make it official with rings and a wedding.

He’s starting to think he’s ready for that when he peers into the kitchen and sees Shiro, singing so joyfully and half-dancing in place. Boxes are strewn about and Keith avoids them as he steps into the room.

“What is it?” Keith asks.

“Which drawer are we putting utensils in?” Shiro asks by way of response, hands on the handles of each drawer as he idly slides them open and closed. It’s about time they stopped relying on plastic utensils and paper plates.

Keith considers this for a moment and answers, “left?” just as Shiro muses, “it’s gotta be right, huh?”

They stare at each other before Keith makes his way over and slides the right drawer shut. “Left.”

Shiro slides it open again.

This continues until the corner of Shiro’s lips quirk up, in that way it always does when he’s about to try something sneaky, and he leans down and kisses Keith quickly. He manages to kiss Keith hard on the corner of his mouth, while dropping the utensils messily into the right drawer. Keith tries to scowl, but ends up smiling at the sheer domesticity of having nonsensical arguments over things like bed sheet colours and where to put the forks and spoons.

“If you want right so badly then you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Shiro, not one to disappoint, leans back in and presses their lips together properly, loving and lingering and saccharine sweet. “Better?” Shiro asks, still hovering in Keith’s space.

Keith hums. And then, “the new bedsheets are gonna be red.”

Shiro laughs and agrees and the sight of his smile is almost burned into Keith’s brain.

 

Once most of the mess is dealt with—and the rest small enough to hide out of sight—they allow themselves to go about the _fun_ part of their evening. Shiro shuffles into the room carrying boxes laden with tinsel and lights and other various decorations just as Keith finishes assembling their tree. He’s still spreading the artificial branches of it out when Shiro comes up behind him, placing warms hands on his hips and a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

“Looks great,” Shiro says.

“It isn’t even decorated yet.”

“I didn’t mean the tree,” Shiro says with a laugh.

“Oh,” Keith says uselessly, cheeks warm.

“But there’ll be enough time for that once the party is over,” Shiro says, reaching up with one hand to help Keith spread the last few branches.

“Maybe even before the party, if we get the decorations up fast enough,” Keith adds. “And the gifts wrapped.”

“Exciting.”

“Why did we volunteer to host again?”

Shiro laughs into his ear. “We didn’t volunteer so much as we were volunteered.”

“Figures,” Keith mutters, sagging against Shiro.

“Let’s get to it, yeah?”

They decorate the tree together and Shiro resumes his caroling, laying tinsel over the branches while Keith untangles the lights. Candy canes and bells and bows and balls soon adorn the branches and a star balances high up top. Keith would like to think that they’d done a good job, though he can’t say the same for the gift-wrapping. He’s frowning down at the uneven folds and the slight crinkles in the wrapping paper when Shiro reaches for it.

“So,” Shiro says, writing out a name onto the gifts tag before sticking it one top. “If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be?”

Keith quirks a brow, leaning back against the sofa and stretching his legs out over the carpet beneath the coffee table.

“Isn’t it a bit late for that?”

“Well, I did get you something, but I also want to make sure you get what you really want this Christmas.”

“Just this Christmas?”

“Every Christmas.”

“That’s not necessary,” Keith says, unable to help the grin that tugs at his lips.

“It is!” Shiro insists. He opens his mouth to say more but Keith pulls his legs back in to rise to his knees, leaning over the coffee table to cup Shiro’s face and kiss him.

“It’s not necessary,” Keith repeats, “because I already have it. Have you.”

Something seems to settle in Shiro then, and he pulls Keith back in for more kisses.

“You’ll always have me”

 

The next morning when Keith wakes up, he’s feeling a bit exhausted from the party, it appears to be just after noon, and there’s a box with his name on it in the space where Shiro usually sleeps.

Shiro returns from the bathroom in time to wipe Keith’s tears, press a kiss to his watery smile, and slide the ring onto his finger.

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”


End file.
